


Superheroes

by hotfruits



Series: superheroes [3]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, twice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5159198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotfruits/pseuds/hotfruits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GOT7, the greatest superhero team of all time, face their worst enemy The Bangtan Boys. Featuring the members of Twice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superheroes

**Author's Note:**

> X-posted to my [tumblr](hotfruits.tumblr.com).

Jaebum is nineteen when he first meets Youngjae, the boy with the sonic scream who accidentally destroyed a small neighborhood. His mouth is muzzled like a dog’s and he looks at Jaebum with terror as they forcefully lead him into JYP’s office.

Several days later, Jinyoung comes home with an arm around Youngjae’s shoulders and announces that he’ll be the newest member of their team. Mark and Jackson wave hello, while Bambam rushes over to question him and Yugyeom shyly grins. Jaebum approaches Youngjae last and holds out a hand, wondering if he’s going to look at him in terror again. He doesn’t, and instead, he meets Jaebum’s stare with confidence, smiling brightly and gushing over how excited he is to be a member of GOT7, the best superhero team out there. Jaebum smiles as Youngjae chatters away, and he knows that one day, this bright, energetic boy will be his downfall.

  


_“I’m not leaving you!” Youngjae cries as he continues to trash in Yugyeom’s arms, attempting to break free. The boy drags him out of the building and several feet away, until Youngjae can no longer see Jaebum. “Hyung–”_

_The explosion knocks them off their feet, and Youngjae watches in horror as the building burns down._

_  
_

“So, electricity,” Youngjae points to Jackson, who makes the air around him crackle with a smirk. “Ice,” Mark responds by freezing Jackson’s pants, which causes the blonde to shock Mark in surprise. The two begin to bicker while Youngjae rolls his eyes, pointing to Yugyeom next. “Super stretchy,” Yugyeom smiles and stretches his legs out, until his head hits the ceiling with a thumb. “Mind control,” Bambam looks up from his phone and winks, causing Youngjae to feel dizzy all of the sudden. “Um, super strength,” he continues, rubbing his head while Jaebum demonstrates his powers by picking up the couch Bambam is sitting on with one hand. “And you…” Youngjae looks at Jinyoung and pauses, confused, “You have more than one power, right?”

Jinyoung nods, “Yeah, I was a lab experiment,” he begins to explain, telling Youngjae the story of how his scientist parents injected him with different strains of super-powered genes. “Most of them made me really sick, and I probably would’ve died, but then they injected me with the power to heal. That one stuck for some reason, and after curing myself, I was able to retain the last power they injected me with, which was flight.”

“Wow,” Youngjae shakes his head, wondering if it’s appropriate to hug his new hyung. Jinyoung senses his concern and holds out his arms for Youngjae, who curls up in them with a sigh. “It’s not so bad,” Jinyoung reassures him, petting his hair, “I can heal your guys’ injuries, fly to Japan for authentic sushi, and hell,” he smiles, glancing at the team, “If I didn’t have powers, I would’ve never met these assholes.”

“Awe, Jinyounggie,” Jackson coos as he joins the cuddles session on the couch. The others are quick to follow, and soon everyone is squishing together on the small couch. “I fucking love this team!” Jackson shouts with a cackle, kissing Mark’s cheek and pinching Bambam’s butt, which causes the boy to jump into Yugyeom’s arms with a squeak.

  


_Years later…_

_  
_

Youngjae groans as he slides into bed, his muscles aching after the rigorous training session he just had with Jackson and Mark. “Hyung,” he whimpers as he curls up in Jaebum’s arms, who holds him close and kisses his forehead tenderly. “Everything hurts.”

“Should I get Jinyoung?” Jaebum asks, running his fingers through Youngjae’s hair. The boy leans into the touch with a sigh, shaking his head with a sleepy yawn. “Get some rest, then,” he whispers, and Youngjae follows his leader’s command.

Hours later, the alarm blares and Youngjae wakes up with a gasp. He quickly looks around the room and spots Jaebum by the door, already pulling on his suit. “The Bangtan Boys escaped from JYP’s prison facilities,” he explains as Youngjae gets dressed, before exiting the room and joining the others as they head downstairs and towards the GOT7 jet.

Jinyoung is already in the captain’s seat and flipping on the appropriate switches to power it up. “Everyone buckled in?” he asks his fellow heroes, before taking off into the night sky. They fly towards the danger, watching in fear as buildings crumble towards the ground in fire. “Three pyrokinetics on one evil team,” Jackson shakes his head with a grumble, and everyone agrees with a quiet hum.

“Oh, look! Twice is here!” Mark says as Sana flies through the air, chasing after one of the masked villains. The rest of the girls are on the ground, engaged in a dangerous battle of fists and environmental elements. Jinyoung quickly lands the jet and the heroes jump out, rushing towards the action.

Jaebum throws the first punch and sends one of the boys hurdling through the air, shrieking in pain. He continues to punch and kick his way through the battle, while Jackson seeks out Momo. “Hey girl!” he calls out when he reaches her, “You ready to give these losers a shock?” Momo nods with a grin, and together the two use their electricity to shock one of the villains. He collapses onto the ground with a thud, his mask breaking and revealing the one they call ‘Suga.’  


“Nice!” Bambam cheers for the two, which leaves him vulnerable for a sudden attack. He cries out in pain as he is knocked to the ground, powerful punches and kicks landing on his body. JInyoung quickly flies over and tackles the member who is assaulting Bambam, dropping him in front of Jackson and Momo. The duo shock him, and while unconscious, are able to identify the boy as ‘V’.

“Bambam!” Yugyeom rushes over and drops down beside his friend, his eyes worried as they take in the boy’s bruised and bloodied form. “Are you okay?” he asks, and although he coughs up some blood, Bambam gives Yugyeom a thumbs up. “Be careful, you dumbass,” Yugyeom chastises his friend with a smile, grateful that he’s okay.

Jinyoung’s hands begin to glow when he rests them over Bambam’s chest. “Go help the others, I’ve got this,” he says to Yugyeom, who gives Bambam one last concerned look before hurrying off, joining Jihyo and Mark. The two are working together to put out the fires, water and ice blasting from their hands. Yugyeom stretches himself to cover the two, and keep them safe from any attacks.

Near the river, Youngjae shrieks angirily, the sound waves knocking the villains off their feet. “You can’t beat us!” he says with determination, Tzuyu and Dahyun nodding along with him. “Yeah, we’ve already captured two of your members!” Tzuyu informs him, while Dahyun adds with a smirk, “Mmhmm, Sana and Mina are flying them back to JYP as we speak!”

One of the villains begins to laugh, the sound distorted by the mask. “Oh, you idiots,” he continues to taunt them, getting back on his feet. “You have no idea what we have planned.”

“Doesn’t matter, you’ll never see the light of day again!” Dahyun glares and uses her telekinesis to lift a park bench from the ground and throw it at the boys. They quickly dodge the attack, but are caught by surprise when Tzuyu uses her own powers to throw another bench at them, which pins them to the ground. Youngjae runs over and unmasks them, revealing Jimin and Jungkook.

“Hey there, screamer,” Jimin says with a wink, his smile bloody, “Let me ask you something.”

“Shut up,” Youngjae folds his arms over his chest, while Dahyun signals for Sana and Mina.

“It’s about your leader, though,” he chuckles, flecks of blood flying from his mouth. Despite what he’s been taught, he begrudgingly gives the boy his attention. “Come a little closer,” he whispers, and Youngjae leans over. “We’re going to kill him,” he sings, laughing manically when Youngjae recoils, eyes with fear.  


He uses a small scream to knock them unconscious, before allowing Sana and Mina to fly away with them. He then leaves, running away from the river and towards the city, searching for Jaebum. His eyes scan the destruction, and he catches sight of Yugyeom with Jihyo and Mark, Jackson with Momo, Jinyoung flying through the air with an unconscious Nayeon in his arms, and Bambam with Jeongyeon and Chaeyeong. His friends are working hard on restricting the damage, saving civilian lives, and fighting the remaining members of The Bangtan Boys.

 _‘Wait,’_ Youngjae thinks to himself with a frown, counting in his head. _‘Suga, V, Jimin, Jungkook…the two Bambam, Jeonghyun, and Chaeyeong are fighting…’_ he freezes, his heart pounding painfully in his chest as he realizes one of the villains is missing from the fight; along with Jaebum.  


“No, no, no,” he begins to chant, his fingers gripping his hair in panic. Jimin’s threats are repeating in his head like a broken record; “We’re going to kill him. We’re going to kill him. We’re going to kill him. We’re going to kill–”

“No!” Youngjae shouts to himself, drowning out Jimin’s threat. The ground around him quivers and he takes a deep breath, before he begins to check the buildings Jihyo and Mark haven’t secured. What only takes minutes feels like hours, and just as he’s about to scream in frustration, he finally finds him in a closed down restaurant. “Hyung!” he calls out in relief and runs towards Jaebum, but stops when his leader commands him to, telling him not to come any closer. That’s when Youngjae notices it, his heart sinking in fear.

  


_“I can’t stand the thought of losing you,” Jaebum whispers into his ear one night, careful of the stitches that are running up and down Youngjae’s back. The boy had taken a nasty beating from one of their enemies, leaving Jaebum in a scared and vulnerable state. “I just…don’t know what I’d do.”_

_“Good thing I’m not going anywhere,” Youngjae says reassuringly, although they both know it’s a lie. It satisfies Jaebum for the time being, though, and he kisses Youngjae gently._

  


“Ah, here he is,” Youngjae looks away from the bomb that is strapped to Jaebum’s chest and towards the unmasked villain, who is ironically called ‘J-Hope’. “I was wondering when you’d show up for your leader,” he pauses, cracking his fingers as he approaches Youngjae, “And your lover.”

“What do you want?” Youngjae questions him and takes a fighting stance.

“One word, screamer. Gwangju,” J-Hope responds, smiling sadistically at Youngjae’s wounded expression. “Oh, there it is!” he shouts insanely, pointing an accusing finger at Youngjae. “You almost forgot, didn’t you? The day you killed all of those people,” he continues to remind Youngjae, who begins to feel sick to his stomach. “You took away the most important people in my life, screamer,” he continues to taunt Youngjae, his grin becoming more and more manic, “And now, I’m going to take yours.”

“I didn’t mean to hurt anyone,” Youngjae’s pounding heart echoes in his ears, while his hands and knees tremble. “I was a kid, and I lost control, and I’m so sorry–”

Youngjae jumps as a table near them catches fire, J-Hope’s insanity bleeding into fiery anger. “Sorry isn’t good enough!” he screams, more tables bursting into flames, “Sorry won’t bring them back!”

“You’re right,” Youngjae agrees, watching the boy seethe with fury. He begins to plead with the villain, although he knows, deep down, that his efforts are futile; this was all his fault, and now Jaebum, who watches him with sad eyes and a bomb strapped to his chest, will die for his sins. “Kill me instead. It’s my fault, I’m the one who deserves to die.”

J-Hope shakes his head as he begins to back away from Youngjae and towards the entrance. “No,” he whispers harshly, his hand on the restaurant door, “You deserve to live with this pain for the rest of your life,” he says, before leaving the building. As soon as he’s gone, Youngjae rushes over to Jaebum and kneels beside him, examining the bomb. There’s only two minutes left until it detonates and Youngjae wracks his brain, wondering what to do.

“Youngjae, go,” Jaebum gently commands him, but Youngjae shakes his head, eyeing the different colored wires. “Youngjae, please.”

He shakes his head again, sniffling as he sits back and runs a hand through his hair. “What do I do?” he asks his leader, tears welling up in his eyes. “Hyung, I…”

“I know,” Youngjae cries when Jaebum smiles down at him, his eyes regarding him warmly. “I love you too, so much. That’s why I need you to go.”

Youngjae shouts when a pair of arms suddenly wrap around his waist and begin to drag him away. His hands struggle to find purchase on the floor as he continues to slide towards Yugyeom, until the boy is firmly holding him in his arms. He punches and kicks, watching in frustration as the bomb continues to count down.

“I’m not leaving you!” Youngjae cries as he continues to trash in Yugyeom’s arms, attempting to break free. The boy drags him out of the building and several feet away, until Youngjae can no longer see Jaebum. “Hyung–”

The explosion knocks them off their feet, and Youngjae watches in horror as the building burns down. “We had to get you out,” Yugyeom states from behind him, but Youngjae doesn’t register it; his world, like the building, is burning and crashing down around him. “Jaebum,” he whispers one last time, before everything turns dark.

  


Youngjae groans as he slowly opens his eyes, blinking against the harsh light of the room. There’s a blurry figure sitting beside him, holding his hand gently within their own. It’s comforting, the way this person’s thumb brushes over his knuckles; but also familiar, a sensation he’s experience before.

“Hyung?” his voice comes out scratchy, the way it always does after he uses his sonic scream.

“Hey,” Jaebum’s voice greets him warmly, and Youngjae wonders if this is heaven. “You’e at JYP, in the medical bay.”

“How?” Youngjae asks with a cough, a little bit of blood trickling down his chin. Jaebum reaches over with his free hand and wipes it away, his touch lingering for a moment. While he does this, Youngjae allows his eyes to drink in his hyung’s appearance. He’s badly bruised and burned, but he’s alive; oh god, he’s alive.

“Chaeyeong saved me,” Jaebum answers, smiling. “Yugyeom followed you to me and when he heard J-Hope’s plan, he immediately grabbed Chaeyeong, before rescuing you.”

Youngjae frowned, his mind buzzing with questions to ask, but his sore throat preventing him from doing so. Thankfully, Jaebum noticed the look in Youngjae’s eyes and continued to explain what happened, his hand gripping Youngjae’s a little tighter. “Since she can only freeze time for a minute, she was able to remove the bomb and throw it to the other side of the room, before dragging me behind the counter. Then the explosion hit, but we were able to crawl out of the back entrance before it crashed down,” Jaebum pauses, a teasing smile on his lips, “Chaeyeong helped me walk over to you, but you had already collapsed.”

“I thought I lost you,” Youngjae spoke silently, hoping Jaebum could read his lips. He did, and his leader responded by bending over and kissing him, something Youngjae was sure he’d never feel again. He began to cry and pulled Jaebum closer, until they were on the bed together, holding each other tight.

“I love you,” Youngjae mouthed the words against Jaebum’s lips, who repeated the sentiment back to him. He smiled tearfully, so grateful that his leader, and lover, was safe and in his arms; exactly where he was meant to be.  



End file.
